Party Crashers
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: Seto is holding his annual business party to make some big deals and earn cash. But there’s a tiny little problem… Marik and Bakura are the party crashers. It's complete!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Seto is holding his annual business party to make some big deals and earn cash. But there's a tiny little problem… Marik and Bakura are party crashers. Note: In this story Seto, Marik and Bakura are good friends. Just so that's clear…. And this is nothing like the movie Party Crashers; I haven't even seen it. I think. Don't remember. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It would be cool though :D Party Crashers 

Seto Kaiba was holding his yearly "Backyard party for rich and important people to get into their pockets." It did make a great get together for snobbish people to talk about their status in their business and gossip. Unfortunately, for Seto, he had to attend to this boring party even if he didn't want to… Why was he holding this party again? Oh, yes the money.

Seto was dressed in his finest of suits and his hair was neatly combed and he smelled good – Like usual but _anyway_… He walked down his large staircase that was covered with gold and the finest materials you could find, and went to his backyard. In the backyard were lots of people dressed like this was the greatest event of the year, for some people it was but Seto just snorted and walked his way. All the peoples started to buzz around him like a pack of mosquitoes and Seto sighed frustrated 'This is for the business' he thought calming himself down, he didn't like people that attached to you like leaches.

He talked to people making business deals; he also made many fake laughs at the lame jokes from boring business people. This was all so _pretend_. He took a sip from his martini glass and continued to talk with one of the big fish there.

There was a movement in one of the bushes; some creatures were there, observing everything. These "creatures" were Marik and Bakura.

Marik gasped as he saw Seto 'laugh', "Bakura! He's having fun without us!" he said sounding hurt.

Bakura frowned but that frown was soon replaced with devilish smirk, "Well… if he's having such a blast then I suggest we give him a surprise visit…."

Marik smirked too, leaning close to Bakura, "I'm all ears…"

-

Seto looked over his party; everyone seemed to have a good time, everything in order. _Perfect_. He glanced once again over the crowd sipping his second martini glass, spitting it out. He got some weird looks but ignored them. Was that Bakura? He walked to the person that looked like Bakura. He only saw the back of his head; his long white hair was in a neatly done ponytail. Beside him was a woman that looked like Marik.

Seto stopped behind the man poking his shoulder, the said man turned around a grin plastered on his face.

"Seto!" hugged Seto, who was completely shocked. The "woman" gasped slapping the man, "HONEY! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME, AGAIN?"

"No, no, darling, that's Seto Kaiba"

"SETO KAIBA!" 'She' shoved her deformed breasts against Seto's body and kissed him on the cheek: smudging lipstick all over.

Everybody started to whisper at the three. Seto pulled the two of them away from the people, "Are you utterly insane! Do you know how fast gossip passes on from these people to the press?" Seto whispered harshly, scowling at his friends.

Bakura grinned, "Don't worry we are two married highly sophisticated business people"

Seto arched an eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

Marik smiled, "We got married in Las Vegas; the city of lights."

"That's Paris you moron," Bakura pointed out

"You don't even know where Paris is!"

"Hey, you can't tell me what I know!!"

"Well, I AM your wife."

"Pfft, you suck as a wife."

Marik gasped, "WHY YOU!" he tried to punch Bakura in the face but Seto held him back, "Guys, please just leave, you don't have the right to be here"

"We so have the right to be here!" Marik protested, "Here's my business card," he handed Seto a little pink card and grinned.

"It's pink and smelly." Seto muttered reading it, "But I won't accept it, you don't own a company, it's a Recovery Agency (1)"

Marik looked at Bakura angrily, "I told ya it wouldn't work and it's stolen anyway…"

"What do you expect? I am the great thief Bakura" Bakura responded, smirking.

Marik just rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath, then he sighed in defeat and smiled at Seto, "Well, I guess we should be off then," he dragged Bakura, which was in La La land (of being the greatest thief ever!)

But suddenly Marik stopped and turned around, "By the way Seto, red really does look good on you!" then he laughed hysterically and ran over to Bakura who was laughing too.

Seto glared at the "married couple" walk off, then he put his fingers against his cheek and wiped the lipstick off. He sighed, god how they could be a pain in the neck sometimes. Seto fixed his tie and walked yet again to his awesome party.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Duo walked against the bricked walls that surrounded Kaiba's mansion. "What should we do now, genius?" Marik said wiping the make-up off his face.

"Hey, you didn't have any better ideas! You were always whining and bitching that your head hurts when you think of a great plan…"

"Let's just stop talking about this and figure up another plan…"

Bakura growled, "You're the one who brought this up!"

"Hush Bakura, I think I have a plan," Marik said deviously rubbing his hands together.

Bakura faked a gasp "Oh really!" The blonde slapped him, "Ouch, now _my_ head hurts…"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(1) I didn't come up with any lame company name so I just let them have a Recovery Agency like Ban and Ginji have in the GetBackers! (Which I DON'T own! …Sigh) I'm so lame.

Bunny Rabbit: And that's how that chapter ends. So how was it? You can review as much as you like just don't flame, please? I'm such a sensitive soul x)


	2. Chapter 2

Uwah! Here comes the second chapter!

Spirits Of Evil: Thank you for your review; it makes me happy to know that you like it and hopefully you like this chapter too :D

KIT: You're right, Seto hasn't a clue what's coming xD Thank you for your review and I hope this will make you laugh also!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Uh, maybe the butler but technically he is Seto's T.T

Summary: Seto is holding his annual business party to make some big deals and earn cash. But there's a tiny little problem… Marik and Bakura are party crashers.

Party Crashers – Chapter 2

Seto sighed for the hundredth time. He was bored. _Very_ bored. Of course this was an awesome party but it _needed _something. If that something wasn't found, he would soon fall asleep; he was starting to doze off when he suddenly some strange smell filled the air. Pizza? Seto didn't recall ordering any pizza… He walked to the main entrance seeing how his butler was trying to hold some people back.

Seto hurried and saw two males standing arguing with his butler. "If master Kaiba had ordered a pizza he would have informed me."

"Well, we're just doing our job and if we don't we get fired. So go away old man." Bakura tried to walk pass the man but the butler blocked his path "I warn you young man, I know karate." The butler threatened Bakura, who laughed. The butler looked at Bakura strangely and Marik squirmed having a bad feeling, "Hey 'Kura maybe we should just go…." He tugged Bakura's shirt.

"Honestly Marik, you'd think I'd lose to that elder? Now I'm just hurt." Marik held the pizza box close and let Bakura go. Bakura smirked at the old man, "We'll just have to see how well you know karate." He said and positioned himself in attack mode (xD That sounds so weird… like he's a duel monster!)

But Bakura was interrupted by a loud cough. The three of them turned around to see Seto. The old man instantly bowed but Bakura and Marik just looked at Seto who stared back.

Seto put on his trademark, his oh-so powerful smirk, "Oh, I didn't know that you two worked at a Domino's Pizza as pizza deliverymen."

"Oh, I didn't know that your butler knew karate…" Bakura stated and Marik nodded, a bit freaked out.

"Well," Seto cleared his throat; "I demand certain acquirements in my employees." He said and told the butler to continue his work. "But why did you bring pizzas?" Seto then asked. "Because we know how much you like pizzas!" Marik said cheerfully.

"I don't."

"…Then we can just eat them then!" Marik said pouting, "Right Bakura?" Marik looked around, "Bakura?"

Seto cursed and spoke into his collar, "Security? Code 561; Bakura's on the loose." Marik looked confused at Seto. "There are security cameras all around." He informed the blonde who blinked. Seto sighed, "Marik. All the billionaires in Japan are located here in my party, and Bakura being the thief he is, would he possibly not take this chance to rob them?"

Marik looked like he understood now, "Oh yeah. Point." Seto walked into the party and glanced around to see if he saw Bakura. "Marik," he said, "You'll go that way. I'll go this way." Marik nodded and they both went into said directions.

_Ooh, pretty pretty, so many shiny things_! Bakura walked around looking at all the jewelry the women were wearing and the Rolexes the men had around their wrists. He took a drink from the bar, gulped it down and put the empty glass on the counter. Bakura grinned wide as he saw a purse that had been left on one of the tables.

_I can just feel it calling me._ Bakura slowly walked to the table and without anyone noticing, he grabbed it. He walked by people and without them noticing he could even take necklaces and rings. He looked as if he was a kid in a candy store. He loved the giddy feeling he felt inside when he took those things. It felt so right.

Marik then spotted him flirting with some woman trying to take her earrings. Marik couldn't believe what he saw; he walked to Bakura who was playing with the earrings in his hands, the woman leaving. "Oi! How'd you do that?" Marik asked amazed.

Bakura smirked, "I have my ways." He said mysteriously and Marik only shook his head, "Dude, Seto totally knows what you're up to and he's really pissed off."

And just then Seto walked to them his trench coat flying behind him. "What do you think you are doing Bakura? I don't want you to steal in my party. It'll make me look bad." He said through his teeth.

"I couldn't help it Seto, it's all just so shiny!" Bakura said in raising his hands in defense.

"I'll forgive you _if _you give back what you stole and go away." Seto said sighing, "I don't have time for you guys, seriously." Bakura felt a bit guilty making Seto pissed off but still he enjoyed every second of it. "Alright then." Bakura muttered and returned the jewelry and the stuff he took.

"And the ring you have in your mouth." Seto said sternly and put his hand out.

"Aw man." Bakura spit the ring into Seto's palm. Seto looked at the drool coated ring in disgust and looked back at the two, "Bye." And with that the gate closed.

"Well… that didn't go as planned." Marik said and sighed.

Bakura poked the other; "I had my fun" he said and laughed. Bakura looked at Marik who wasn't acting like he normally did, either hyperactive or happy. "Plus." Bakura said grabbing Marik's attention, "We've got pizza" Marik grinned.

"Oh, and I want you to have these." Bakura said and handed Marik something. Marik looked down to see the earrings. Marik smiled, "awww, you're so cute!" he squealed happily. Bakura backed away, "Hey don't act that way, you scare me."

Marik pouted, "You scare me when you act all 'ooh shiny let's steal it!'"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Hey Marik?"

"Yes…?"

"I think I've got a plan."

"Great!"

"And uh Marik?"

"Yes?"

"Will you please stop stepping on my toes?"

"…"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bunny Rabbit: Bakura has another plan? I didn't even know that and I'm the author, damn. I guess I have to find something, don't I? Nah, just kidding xD

Marik: I'm afraid of the butler; he knows karate.

Bakura: Yeah, wtf? Karate?

Bunny Rabbit: Eh? ask Seto!

Seto: …_sigh_.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Damn...

- Chapter 3

Bakura and Marik were currently located in Bakura's hideout AKA his room. Marik sat on Bakura's bed and watched closely at Bakura's childish drawings on the blackboard which was supposedly to be his big plan.

"Now, you," Bakura pointed at Marik with a stick, then back on a badly drawn sketch of Marik on the blackboard with the headline 'Marik!' and a smiley face, "Use your rod," He pointed at the blackboard again at something that at least didn't look like the millennium rod and then to another person with big eyes, "to get to Mokuba. Get it?"

"Do I really have such a big head?" Marik said questioningly and Bakura glared at Marik. "I get it! I get it!" Bakura nodded and looked pleased, "So, you get your rod and use it on Mokuba to-"

But Bakura was interrupted by a loud 'Crash!' sound and both boys poked their heads out the doorway to see Ryou on the floor with bits of pieces of glass and cookies. "I-I was going to bring s-some snack," Ryou muttered apologetically and gathered the glass.

"OOH! COOKIES!" Marik exclaimed and bent down to grab the whole cookies and happily munched on them.

Ryou glanced up on the blackboard and was overwhelmed by shock, "What is this?" He asked, "Some kind of plan for child molest?" He couldn't believe his yami and backed away.

Bakura looked confused, "What?" But Ryou just stared at his yami. Bakura didn't like the way Ryou was acting, "What the heck are you talking about?" he asked and Ryou only looked at the blackboard, "I know what you are up to, Bakura! And I wont let it happen, no way!" He pointed at him threateningly (Ooh. Scary xD).

Marik had been watching the scene unfold and then started to chuckle. Ryou turned to Marik, "Why are you laughing? You're involved in this sick plan also!"

Marik grinned, "Ryou you're -"

"I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Ryou shouted hysterically and ran downstairs (Aw, poor Ryou is getting hysterical...)

Bakura ran after him and caught up with him, "Ryou, listen," Bakura grabbed Ryou by the shoulders and held tight as Ryou struggled to get free. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Ryou! We're not going to rape anyone!" Ryou then stopped squirming, "...So... It's all a misunderstanding?" he asked panting.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Yes." Ryou blushed, "Oh." Bakura slowly let go of him and Ryou smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry?"

Bakura grinned at his light, "If you're gonna eavesdrop then do so the whole conversation, you dimwit," Then he ruffled Ryou's hair and ran upstairs up to his room, leaving Ryou alone in the living room.

Xxxxx

"You've really corrupted the poor kid," Marik mused, Bakura gave him the finger. "It's not my fault he's so fucking hysterical all the time."

When they reached the Kaiba-mansion yet again Bakura spoke up,

"Now, for my plan to work perfectly I have to make one call," he said and reached for his cell, calling someone. It was a while before someone answered.

"_Hello, this is the Kaiba-household, may I help you?_"

Bakura snickered low and then answered with the most kid-like voice he could manage, which was pretty good, which scared the fuck out of Marik, "Hi! This is Mokuba's friend...Uh, can you put him on the phone?"

"_I am sorry but young master Mokuba is at another's friend's house._"

"Damn..." Bakura cussed regretting as he did so, "Okay then, I guess I'll talk to him later! BYE!" he hung up and rubbed his throat, "Man, it's hard to make your voice squeaky!"

"You are by the far most freakiest person I know," Marik said amazed at his best friend. "Why, thank you Marik, I appreciate that. But there's a problem, with Mokuba not here... What then?" Bakura sighed.

Marik thought for a moment, "Why don't we use the millennium rod on the butler?"

Bakura smirked wickedly, "Marik, you're a genius, why the hell didn't we do that in the second chapter?"

"I don't know..."

"Anyway, lets make some magic... _Millennium_ magic."

"Bakura... that was a really lame pun," Marik said and chuckled.

"Shut up."

Xxxxx

Bakura raised an eyebrow as the now zombie-like butler opened the gate for them, "Well, thank you very much." The butler nodded and bowed while Marik and Bakura stepped into the party.

"Now, mind slave, go and do your duty and forget that we ever entered," Marik ordered his mind slave who bowed and went away.

"Now, lets show this dull business people how to party!" Marik said excitedly and Bakura nodded, both of them grinning. "HELL YEAH!"

Xxxxx

I know it's really _really_ short and stuff but I think the so-called writer block is closing in on me - nooooo! I'll come up with something though! Hope you liked this chapter, another one will come soon, I think.

Review? It'd make my super special awesome happy and help me do another chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny rabbit: I'm really sorry about the delay on this chapter, the thing is I don't have any Internet connection which sucks and I just have to publish chapters when I can. Sorry again!

Bakura: No one wants to hear your pathetic excuses let them read if they desire.

Ryou: Bakura...! Ahem, \reads from a piece of paper\ -._..she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's absolutely gorgeous characters_- oh my.

Marik: But she wishes though... What? \holds up the millennium rod, grinning\ I can read minds, tee hee.

Warnings: Nothing serious; just language and two psychos doing everything in their power to crash Seto's party xD

Chapter four -

"_Now, lets show this dull business people how to party!"_

"_HELL YEAH!"_

Seto's ears twitched and he rose up from his seat as his super hyper special awesome hearing picked those sentences up. Talking about sensitive ears. He stormed through the massive crowd and reached for the collars on Bakura's an Marik's t-shirts and dragged them away.

"What the hell?" muttered Bakura as he looked up at the CEO. "Oww," Marik moaned when he fell on his butt.

"How the hell did you get in here this time?" Seto asked amazed yet annoyed.

"Secret," Marik said giggling.

"What he said," Bakura said pointing at Marik when Seto glared at him.

Seto rubbed his temples closing his eyes, "You guys better disappear from here before I call security," he said looking at the spot where they had been. Seto smirked, when his threats had the word 'security' in them they always seemed to have that effect on people, especially those darn paparazzi. Seto shuddered thinking about them but turned back to his grumpy self.

Xxxxx

"What do we do now, Mr. Smartypants?" Marik said childishly and pouted, "We didn't even get to do anything!"

Bakura then began to cackle rather crazily. "What?" Marik asked curious but Bakura only cackled louder. "Do tell! Do tell!" Marik said enthusiastically and bounced. Bakura stopped, "I - thief king Bakura - never make a plan without having a backup plan," He said and grinned.

Xxxxx

Now Bakura and Marik were in Bakura's room, Marik laying on his stomach in Bakura's bed while Bakura was struggling to drag something out of the depths of his closet. "I GOT IT! I knew this would come in handy some day," Bakura said with a victorious grin.

"A tuxedo? Bakura haven't we done enough cosplaying for one day?" Marik said in a dull tone and Bakura glared at him, "We need this for my plan, if you don't like it, then leave." Without any further protest from Marik he threw a tuxedo in Marik's face and smirked, "Now put it on." Bakura said and got in one also.

When the pair were at the top of the staircase, Ryou who was so unfortunate to pass the stairs and to look up, dropped the laundry basket he was holding and fainted. Never in his life had he seen Bakura wear a tuxedo, ever.

Xxxxx

Seto Kaiba observed his party and saw that his guards were struggling with keeping some intruders off his property. Seto groaned when he saw a white and tanned blob and walked towards his gate but nearly fell when he was the two were wearing a tuxedo.

Seto crossed his arms,"You know, even though you're formally dressed you wont get in," he said teasingly, gazing over the two.

"Well, your bartender is feeling ill, so, we're here to take his shift," Bakura said and Seto looked over the bar, missing when Marik took up the millennium rod and used it on the bartender. The guy walked slowly towards Seto, "Master Kaiba, I'm not feeling very well, these two are going to take my shift, if you don't mind?"

Seto nodded, "I don't want my employees to slack in work, so you can go." The bartender walked away and Seto turned at the two, uh, just Bakura. "Where's Marik?" Seto asked Bakura when the blond was missing. Bakura pointed at the bar, "He's at the bar." Seto pulled Bakura down by his collar and said low, "Now you listen. I don't want any funny business, just do your work properly and we all will be happy. Understood?"

Bakura gulped, "Of course we-" Seto glared. "Uh, Sir! Yes sir!" Bakura eeped and ran to the bar, escaping Seto's glare of doom.

Xxxxx

Seto unconsciously glanced towards the bar in mid conversations but eased when he saw that everything was going well. Marik and Bakura both attracted women and men and looked like they were handling it like pros.

"Good thing we are experienced with alcohol, right Bakura?" Marik called and Bakura chuckled, "Yes," Bakura mused, mixing a drink for someone. Seto walked tiredly to the bar and sat in one of the barstools, "Give me... something," he said tiredly and rest his head on the table.

"Wow, you sound fucking tired," Bakura commented and smirked. "Heh," was the only reply.

"Hey! I'll make you my famous drink!" Marik chirped and began to look for various of drinks.

Seto noticed that Bakura was feeling very uncomfortable in the tuxedo, well, it wasn't really hard, the fact that he was always pulling on his bow gave it pretty much up. "You don't like wearing a tuxedo do you?" Seto asked and Bakura smirked, "I know I look damn good in it, it's just not my style." Seto rolled his eyes, "No shit. You don't wear one on daily bases anyway, not even on Christmas."

"Hey! How do you know about that...?"

"My creation is complete!" Marik shouted and laughed maniacally startling the wits out of Bakura. "Who are you supposed to be? Frankenstein?" Marik stuck his tongue out at Bakura and put a neon red-pinkish liquid in a glass in front of Seto.

Seto hesitantly took the drink with Marik's eager eyes on him, and took a tiny pathetic excuse of a sip, then he licked his lips, "...This actually tastes quite good," he said amazed and gulped the drink down. Marik smiled proudly, "I know!"

"Well!" Seto said and banged his fists on the table, then he stood up and walked off whistling.

Bakura looked at Seto suspiciously "Uh, Marik? Did you drug his drink?" Marik shook his head slowly, "No..." he said. "Then what exactly did you PUT in his drink?" Bakura asked frowning at Marik. "Uh, strong alcohol and power drinks?" Marik replied biting his lip. Bakura slapped his forehead.

Seto walked to the stage where a band was playing but it immediately stopped when Seto went on stage.

Xxxxx

Bunny rabbit: And there it ends. Oh, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed x3 Yay, yay, yay. You rock! And uh, next chapter is probably gonna get weird, I don't know yet.

Bakura: Will you ever shut up?

Bunny rabbit: Nope!

Bakura: Dear RA.


	5. Chapter 5

Update anyone?

Wah! I'm really really really sorry for the very _sloooow_ update xx; The truth is I had writer's block - I didn't really know how I was going to end the story but I just began to write and ta-dah! Here it is; the final chapter. Once again I'm really sorry, please do read, ne?

Warnings: This chappie gets a bit emotional... Well, you'll just see, a bit OCCness but I think the whole story has been like that so I guess it's ok? xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters for that matter...

The Party Crashers

Marik bit his lip worriedly and Bakura gulped, "Shit, if he does something stupid he'll kill us for sure!" Seto walked up to the stage glancing over the crowd and opened his mouth to say something then he fell on the stage.

People started shrieking and Bakura and Marik ran to Seto, kneeling down, "He's burning up!" Bakura said feeling Seto's forehead and Marik freaked out, "Let's get him inside!" Marik scooped him into his arms and ran inside the mansion.

Bakura stood in front of the microphone, "Stop shouting people! Go home! This party is officially over!"

Bakura glared at the people then hurried back inside to Seto and Marik. Marik had placed Seto in his bed and sat besides him. Bakura poked Marik's shoulder, "Do you think we should call the doctor?" Marik shook his head, "No, it's just a fever, I mean it's Seto! He can work without sleeping for days…" Bakura laughed, "He's really tough but he's not a robot he needs to take better care of himself."

Marik nodded watching Seto, "Thinking of it… have you ever seen Seto sleeping?" Bakura thought for a moment, "No…" he looked at Seto and couldn't help but smile, "If he weren't sick we'd probably have done something evil to him now, right Marik?" Marik grinned, there passed a moment of silence; only Seto's snores were heard.

"'Kura, I feel really bad for giving him my special drink… do you think we could do something for him?" Bakura thought for a moment then said, "When I get sick with a fever then Ryou makes me a soup…" Marik looked stunned, "You actually get sick?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "It was your fault for pushing me into that damn pond!!"

Marik scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Oh. That time. I'm sorry?"

Bakura waved his hand, "Whatever. Should we make him a soup or what?" Marik squealed happily but was hit in the back of his head. "Shhh. Seto's sleeping dimwit!" Bakura whispered and Marik bowed his head.

((Couple of minutes later in Seto's kitchen))

"Now. Let's get to it. Marik, hand me a pot." Marik giggled and Bakura rolled his eyes, "just hand me it dumbass." Marik did as told and watched Bakura intensely.

"Right…" Bakura thought for a moment, "Basically, what we do; is put bunch of stuff in a pot and boil it. OK?" Marik nodded enthusiastically, "Hai! Bakura-sensei."

"But first water," Bakura said, "now fetch it slave," Marik pouted, "I'd appreciated if you'd call me an apprentice." Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Apprentices, slaves, it's all the same thing. Just do it!" Marik mimicked Bakura annoyed while fetching the water like a good slave, I mean apprentice.

"Good boy. Now what should we put into the soup?"

"A BANANA!"

"A banana? Marik, I always knew there was something weird about you but –"

"Bananas give energy so why not? He needs it now to get healthy, right?" Marik was very convincing so Bakura agreed, "Point. Put it in there Marik." Marik peeled off a banana and threw it into the water, pleased.

Bakura grinned as he thought of a brilliant idea, "Marik, Seto does like coffee doesn't he?" Marik nodded.

So they made some coffee and poured it into their soup. "And because Seto is sick, and probably hung over, shouldn't we put some aspirin in there?" Marik asked and Bakura gave a nod, "This is going to be one kick ass miracle soup!"

After putting more unusual ingredients into their soup and boiling it completely, they put it in a bowl on a tray along with a flower (which Bakura had brutally pulled away from Seto's garden and put in a glass of water).

They waited for a while then Seto stirred in his sleep, he clenched his eyes shut muttering some curses under his breath. He then looked at Bakura and Marik, in his room? "What, why am I here…?" Seto asked confused and Bakura got nervous, "Well, uh, you kind of fainted."

"WHAT?!" Seto shouted and clenched his head, "Damn!" Marik kneeled down to Seto, "You've got a fever so don't shout so much." Seto sighed, "Marik that made no sense… And the guests?" He looked at them. "They went home."

"I see…" Seto said and Marik laughed, "Good, then you're not blind!"

Seto raised an eyebrow and then looked around, "What is that smell?" Bakura put the tray in front of Seto, "Oh, we made you some soup!"

Seto looked down at the bubbling goo in the bowl, "This?" Bakura and Marik nodded. Seto forced a smile, "Thank you…" he said and both males smiled happily.

"What kind of soup…is _this _exactly?" Seto asked looking at the brown watery liquid with foam and floating stuff in it. Seto didn't admit it; but he was a bit frightened when he saw something _move _in there.

Bakura and Marik shrugged, "Just soup?" Seto sighed and tried again, "What did you exactly put in it?" He wasn't going to eat something that he didn't know what was, especially when it moved.

Marik tapped a finger on his cheek, "Bunch of stuff, really." Bakura didn't say anything.

Seto put the soup-thing aside, "I'll just eat it later," he said but what he really meant was NEVER. "Why are you looking at me like that Marik?" Marik's eyes were watery and his lip trembled. "I said I was going to eat later…"

"No it's not that!" Marik sniffled, "It's just that I ruined your party and… and I made you sick! And feel bad and, sniff, I'm a horrible person, WAAAAH!" Marik threw himself to Seto who gave a little groan and patted Marik's back hesitatingly.

"There…there…" Seto patted and Bakura smiled at the heart warming scene in front of him. Seto sighed and shoved Marik off him so he could breath, "To be honest with you guys, I wasn't feeling really well to begin with," Seto then admitted.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to kill yourself? Are you a masochist? Do you like being sick?"

"Well, I had to do it for the business," Seto stated, "I mean if not for my money and my insanely good-looks; I'd be a normal person, if not a nerd." He shuddered. Bakura and Marik laughed. "HAHAHA, yeah, you're so right!" Seto glared at them; really wanting to hit them hard.

"But we'd still be your friends, I mean; you'd still be a cool guy in our opinion." Seto's glare broke and he smiled, for real, "You idiots, you're just saying that so you are on my good side."

"Pretty much," they joked and Seto laughed. Then he frowned, "But just so it's clear; you two are _never_ going to any of my parties, unless invited, understood?"

The two nodded, a bit scared. Seto laughed again, "And don't make a soup for me ever again …_Please_."

Little did people know that that was the only time Seto Kaiba had ever used the word, "Please".

- The End -

Whee, I finally did it, I finished a story! I'd like to thank anyone who read it and reviewed, you really are awesome x3 YAY. And I hope you liked it :)

Ja ne!


End file.
